


Butterfly

by adhdidiot



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Divergent, Eldritch Benry, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags/Rating subject to change, beney redepmtion :o), benry and tommy...friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdidiot/pseuds/adhdidiot
Summary: Gordon remembers the 'Butterfly Effect', how small things would cascade into larger and larger messes. He wonders how many things in his life happened because of a stupid bug someplace.He doesnt like butterflies.But when he slowly wakes up in the early morning, Benry is there, by his side, sleeping peacefully. Hogging all the blankets like a dick, but smiling so softly Gordon cant be mad.He wonders how close they were to another, worse future, so many times. He wonders about the odds of everything playing out so beautifully.Maybe butterflies arent so bad after all.____________________________________________________________________________shitty summary time B)sjust canon divergent/benry redemption for you hungry gays.  starts with the justin tv thing. fix it fic, slowburn
Relationships: Benry/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy & Benry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

"wait...like a streamer bro?" 

"Yeah, I-I just thought it'd be cool..." Gordon trailed off, not looking at Benry. He’d been peaking in the whole ‘meeting’,guess it was 'Make Fun Of Gordon's Dreams Day’ and Benry wanted in on the fun. Prick.

"...thats uh...pretty cool."

"Oh shut u-wait what?"  
"huh?"

Gordon stared, speechless, at Benry. "A-are you being nice to me?" Benry blinked, blank as always. 

"....wha? i just like....games bro. you could probably, like, get by. so many cringe comps of your fail ass you'll get fuckin.......popular."

"...Yeah thats what I thought." He heaved himself to his feet, brushing off the pigdeon shit and followed Coomer. He and Bubby were….bouncing a soccer ball?

Where the fuck did tha-no, no don't question it Gordon. Ignore it and keep moving. What was a soccer ball even? Haha, he’d never even heard of one! 

...God he needed to get the fuck out of Black Mesa. Now.

“wait bro. bro. brooooo..”

Gordon spun, already annoyed. They really needed to get moving and every fucking conversation with Benry was so goddamned confusing. “What?”

“...what?”

“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much.”  
“what like...games do you play?” 

“What?”  
“bro you wanna be a streamer? like...what games do you wanna stream.”

Gordon took a long look into Benry’s face, and saw nothing but the same blank stare as normal. Maybe...a little more relaxed?  
Honest?

“You know theres other things to stream than video games?”

“yea but those are lame. games are where its at bro.”

“Hey, just cha-”  
“HELLO GORDON!” 

Gordon slammed back into the wall, cursing as Dr Coomer beamed at him.  
“We should really get moving Gordon! I want to go home!”  
“Yeah yeah..we should. D-don't do that.” Dr Coomer stared at him. “Don't-don't like jump at me like that, this place is-”

“Hello Gordon!”

“Right.” Gordon nodded. “Not getting shit out of you anytime soon.” 

“haha cringe feetman pissed his pants...like a lil cringe fail baby….ahaha” Benry snorted, grinning smugly at Gordon. Gordon really wanted to just punch him in his stupid smug mouth.

“Do yo-no. You know what?” Gordon shoved Benry backwards. “Im not fucking listening to you at all. You don't even exist. Just a annoying fucking breeze.”  
“huh?”

“You fucking-”  
Benry frowned at him, and spat-ah fuck.  
Gordon wiped off some of the glowing blue goop, sighing deeply through the forced calm. “Please stop spitting your fucking balls...I hate this. I hate you.”

“calm down.” Benry retorted blankly.

Gordon decided that responding was not in his best interests. Using the scientific reasoning, gifted to him by his years in MIT, he turned around and started towards the exit. Or entrance. Whatever. He was too tired to care about technicalities right now.

“Hey wait...why don't we just, climb?” The walls looked a little steep but the rocks had plenty of little cracks, and-

“Ill use my Black Mesa SuperLegs™ to scout!” Coomer shouted-when was he not shouting?-and. 

Jumped into the fucking sky and vanished.

“...Is he….is he coming back?” Gordon asked, tentatively.  
“mmh.” Benry shrugged. “dunno.”

“.....Cool. Lets...lets give him a minute.” Gordon replied weakly. God, he was tired. He didnt even want to try and wrap his head around the possibility of ‘Black Mesa SuperLegs™’ or anything to do with Black Mesa’s fucked up experiments.

How the hell did this fucking company survive?  
Who payed for this shit?

“Benry, do you know wh-” Gordon was cut off from a loud crash. Coomer, straightend from a huge fucking crater oh my god what the shit. Coomer was fucking terrifying. 

“How-how long of a walk is it?” He asked, desperately trying to distract himself from the absurdity of the situation.  
Benry ignored the both of them and wandered off, thank god, to Bubby and Tommy to play with the soccer ball. 

“Hello Gordon!”  
“Dr Coomer, focus, about how many miles?” Gordon pratically drooled at the thought of getting out of here. Oh his apartment….his bed…his computer...

“Hello Gordon!” Gordon bit back a groan. “Guess Dr.Coo-”Theres Nothing Out There.”

“Huh?” Gordon tried to think of their location. “Do you mean its just desert? Where even is Black Mesa?”

“......”

“Well,” Gordon sighed, “if you couldnt see a town from that high up, we better head back down.”

“......” 

Okay...Dr Coomer’s blank stare was kind of...scaring Gordon a little bit. Was he alright....?

“Hello Gordon!

Gordon sighed, shoulders slumping, feeling half relieved and half annoyed.

Good ol’ Coomer. He’d be fine. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hey, guess who's alive lol  
> Things have been crazy, as in we're literally in Kenya on a suprise trip we had no idea was coming so. Writing to cope with stress! Have a edited version of these chapters, and then some more actually new content lol.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn...he really just lived your dream and went to space huh?” Gordon peered through the window, craning his neck to catch the tail end of the rocket Bubby had left on, 

He rubbed at his ears, with both the rocket and Coomer screaming it had been deafeningly loud. Fuck, he probably had some kind of ear damage from all the shit that went down. 

His mother was right, He should have been a fucking lawyer. Anything but this. 

“again?”

“What?” Gordon pulled himself back into the window, to see Benry standing by the button, a hand raised to push it. “Wha-no! It-dude it just launched it can't do that again.” 

Benry showed no sign of hearing him as always. 

“one more time please?”  
Gordon sighed deeply, resigning himself to ignore Benry. At least his monotone ramblings didn't hurt his ears too much. He turned to gather the oth-

Bweeep, the window coverings slid down, and he glared at Benry. 

“Wh-dude its not gonna-”   
BSHOOOMMMM  
.  
Gordon shielded his eyes with one hand as a bright light flared for the second time that day, the floor shaking under his feet.

“thanks :)”

“I-how the FUCK did you even make that sound with your mouth. A-how many rockets does Black Mesa HAVE?” Gordon turned to Dr Coomer for answers, but the man was staring off into space and vibrating.

“Its all part o-of the code Mister Freeman!” Tommy responded brightly, cocking his shotgun that was pointed vaguely-no not vaguely IN-Gordons direction.

“What code?” 

Tommy grinned. “The an-anti rocket code Mister Freeman!”

“The fuck was that then?!” Gordon waved his arms wildly in the direction of the windows.

“Bombs! F-for any rockets th-that get launched! L-like a cat in a barn filled w-with mice!”

“I…..Am going to pretend they were rockets and ignore any of those implications.” Gordon decided. “And we’re all going to forget about this.”

“We just started a nucular war Gordon!” 

“Coomer..please..” Gordon clutched his poor aching head. 

“Just..just go to sleep, its sleepy time.” Gordon rubbed at his face. God his head hurt. His brain was going to implode from all that nonsense. He made the mistake of looking up, and saw the two very contorted forms of his friends. 

“Go-goodnight Mister Freeman!”

“Hello Gordon!”

“Gnight Tommy…..good night Coomer.

“asked.”

“What?” He turned back around again, to see Benry sitting on one of the window sills, lazily kicking his feet. He shrugged.   
“asked nicely feetman thats how it uh fucking worked. what you never heard orf manners? cringe.” Benry stuck out his tounge and blew Gordon a raspberry.

“The day you die will be the happiest day of my life.” He hissed.

“gay.”

Gordon decided that listening to whatever the fuck Benry said was bad idea, and he should join the rest of the Science Team in….sleeping.

He edged his way alongside a wall past the bent limbs and impossible poses, questioning his will to live until he found room.   
Sufficiently away from the others of course, in case whatever...that..was was contagious.

He slid down the wall, glad to sit down and rest as the physical exhaustion decided to join the mental. Suddenly Gordon was very aware of every scrape and bruise his HevSuit couldn't protect him from. Groaning softly, he let himself slump forwards and his eyes fall shut…..

“Mister Freeman? C-can you tell us a bedtime s-story?”

“A what?” He replied, too tired to really process the ridiculousness of that statement.

“A tale would be wonderful, Gordon!” Coomer chimed in. His neck definitely wasn't supposed to bend like that. Or at least thats what Gordon thought, apparently.

Sighing, he forced his eyes open, to see the egar looks. “You know what? Fine. Well…ummm...how to..to start. Its been a while since Ive read any bedtime stories.”

“‘pon a time.”

“What?”  
Benry shrugged his shoulders, which seemed his secondary form of emoting, sitting criss cross on another barrel that definitely wasn't there before. 

“s how all stories start. dumbass.”

“...Alright fine, so, once upon a time, there was...a team of scientists. And they were trying to do something very big and very dangerous.” 

Tommy beamed even wider, leaning in. “Wh-what was it Mr Freeman?” 

“Don't know exactly buddy. Anyways, they sent a nice, normal, sane-” Gordon stressed as he glanced around the room -”man, named...Jack.”

“we know this one.” Benry half complained, eyes narrowed, nose scrunching. 

“Shhh!” Dr Coomer shushed him. Benry rolled his eyes, and flopped backwards onto the barrel. 

“So, anyways, Jack met some..people before he had to help. An old man who was very good at punching and saying hello, called...Casper.”

Coomer grinned, obviously pleased with his self insert.

“A very nice guy who loves soda and his dog called..Tom.”

Tommy clapped his hands happily.

“Another scientist named Bob, who liked spaceships and..flying. And a very, very, annoying security guard who refused to stop writing Jack…parking tickets..”

Benry snorted loudly. “you really suck at names feetman.”   
“Shut up!” Gordon hissed. “Anyways, the test went bad.”

Tommy gasped, his hands clapping over his mouth and Coomers eyes widened comically.   
“Yes, very very bad. So bad aliens came and attacked Jack and he had to go with the people he met, fighting aliens, the army, and the very, very, annoying guard wouldn't leave poor Jack alone.”

“And after a long day of all this, and bombs and missiles a plenty, Jack was very tired and very done with all of this, and he would like to go to sleep.  
He does, and his friends don't bother him. At all. He sleeps peacefully and happily. And wakes up feeling okay, and he and his friends all go home. The end.” 

“That was a-a very nice story Mr Freeman!” Tommy rocked happily, grinning at Gordon. “B-but what's the guard’s name?”

“Yes Gordon, who was he?” Coomer asked, tilting his head not unlike some weird fucked up bird. 

“Uhhhh.” Gordon wiped at his face, practically feeling his exhausted brain cell dying. The poor thing.   
Benry shifted on his barrel, clearly listening. Fuck he needed something suitably stupid. Something he could pit against fucking ‘Feetman’  
“Be-Barney. That's his name.” Gordon grinned, as the image of that stupid fucking dinosaur was recalled from the depths of his childhood hell. A suitable name for a dickwad of such caliber, he congratulated himself.

Benry sat up sharply, bristling, startling Gordon. “no-no bro its not.” He shook his head with surprising force, eyes narrowed angrily at him, his hands balling. Fangs peeked from his frown.

Really, his eyes and mouth were practically the only things on his face that could emote, the rest being lost to the shadow of his helmet. 

“What, don't you like the name, Barney?” He taunted, feeling a surge of satisfaction as Benry visibly bristled. Fucking finally, something to combat Feetman! And what a reaction  
.   
Benry dropped down from his barrel, it vanishing as he visibly ground his teeth together.

“its not. take it back.” Benry hissed forcefully through gritted teeth, fists balled at his sides.

“I don't think so, Barney.” Gordon stuck his tongue out, feeling childishly elated at getting a rise out of his tormentor.

Benry dropped from the barrel, hissing in the weird ball-song thing, the-the Black Mesa Sweet Voice or shit.

Bright fuschia and light blue orbs, accompanied by a sound that made the hair rise on the back of Gordons neck like nails on a chalkboard, spewed out of his mouth.  
The bubbles popped seconds after they appeared, leaving splatters of similar colored liquids that hissed against the metal as Benry stormed off, vanishing through the doorway. 

Gordon stared blankly at the mess on the floor.

Was that fucking acid?

Gordon suddenly felt a lot less safe around Benry, as he gaped as the Sweet Voice ate through the solid steel floor in a matter of minutes.

“..That was pretty fucking rude Gordon.” Bubby piped up. H-How had he-no Gordon, bad, don't question it. Sleep.

Gordon didnt bother to respond, crawling a sufficient enough distance from Benry’s fucking death juice, and curling up.He’d deal with how the fuck Bubby got back later.  
Benry would most certainly be missing again, and honestly who cared if Benry threw a fit like a child? And over what?

A stupid name?

Not him, that's for sure.

But...he should probably find him anyways into it. For his physical safety, of course. 

….God he had eaten some of the Sweet Voice before. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -boop! Revised versionn...now to actually start some more major storybeats

**Author's Note:**

> eee sorry for how short it is but ya know wanted to just post it and be done with it. forst few chapters (prolly) are gonna be pretty close to canon so  
> anyways dunno exactly where im goin with this but hey
> 
> gay


End file.
